Killer Shrews
The Killer Shrews are a group of gigantic carnivorous rodents that appeared as the titular main antagonists of the 1959 classic film, The Killer Shrews and its 2012 sequel, Return of the Killer Shrews. Their vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. Role In the film, they were used as lab rats, and when food sources ran out, they started killing humans in the process. Their creation starts with a scientist's experiments in an isolated island. He tries to make human life-size, because for him smaller rats eats less which will reduce world hunger and for him to be famous. He uses shrews as lab rats because there are many in the island. The shrews started killing humans and animals when there were no more food sources the scientist can give them, and civilization is miles away. The shrews kill them all until three survivors were left and escape the island. The shrews are dog-sized and have a bite-force strong enough to crush something like skeleton bones. During their hunting, they attack and gnaw their victim using their cone-shape canines. They also have poisonous saliva and hunt in packs and management. Shrews in real life are just the same with the Killer Shrews (except for the size). They too defecate poisonous spits but shrews in real life are loners and avoid direct contact with other shrews. Their destructive confrontation are legendary and imaginative that it is said that they can scare away big dogs, household cats, and swamp snakes. Their poison spit is also used in erasing wrinkles and replacing Botox. Victims *Rook Griswold - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Horse - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Mario - Leg bitten and poisoned by the Killer Shrews *Dr. Radford Baines - Leg bitten and poisoned by the Killer Shrews *Jerry Farrell - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Harold Rook Sr. - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Bobby - Arm ripped off and eaten by the Killer Shrews *Hector - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Intern - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Wally - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Christine - Eaten by the Killer Shrews *Johnny Reno - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Ernie - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Dennis - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Chuck - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Taylor - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Stella - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Derek - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Director Willard - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Lenora Mallard - Eaten by the Killer Shrews * Julie - Eaten by the Killer Shrews Gallery Killershrews8.jpg|Killer Shrews hunting in a pack Killer Shrew in color.jpg|Killer Shrew in color Killer Shrew 50 years later.jpg|Killer Shrew 50 years later Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nameless Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Teams Category:Pets Category:Evil Creation Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Predator Category:Genderless